Stardust In Our Hair -Season Two-
by TimeLady S0nya
Summary: The Second Season to my Doctor Who Story 'Sing the Song of the Stars'. Again, three extra OC: Sonya, Tobi, Jinx. Unfinished at the moment, I know, the next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Also, if you are interested in Doctor Who RP forums: docwhorp . forumotion . org we NEED active members!
1. Chapter 1

The ringing alarm startled me from my dream. Squinting my eyes against the light coming through my window, I looked at the time and let out a groan. "Who changed the time on my alarm!"  
"Tobi did it!" Jinx's voice yelled from downstairs, followed by Tobi's,"I did not! Jinx made me!" Then a loud thud followed by a crash and more yelling. "Ugh..." I sit up and rub my head. A pain pulsing behind my eyes as if I had been up drinking all night. The fight downstairs wasn't helping either.  
"Hey guys, keep it down!I have a splitting headache." I walk into the kitchen and they stop yelling. "Oh, sorry, Sonya." Tobi smiled slightly and patted me on the shoulder. Jinx just shrugged, "Well, it's your fault that you have that headache, you shouldn't have gotten into a drinking contest with that guy."  
"Drinking contest?" I rub my head and sit down, "I don't even remember going out last night." Jinx laughed, "Well, no wonder with how much alcohol you had." The tone of her voice grated on my nerves, sending a all-too-familiar shiver in my spine.  
"Jinx." I said through gritted teeth, trying to get her attention as she chattered on, "Will you shut the bloody hell up!" I finally shouted, punching the counter. Tobi and Jinx both stopped what they were doing, looking at me with worried eyes.  
Looking down, I take a calming breath and run a hand through my hair. "Sorry..." I finally say, still staring at the now cracked counter. "We need a new counter top again..."  
Tobi shook her head, "Don't apologize, we know why. Its not your fault." Jinx sat across from me, smiling slightly. "Sorry, I guess I just forget sometimes..." I frowned at their words, the shiver in my spine growing again. "Look, stop saying that Its not your fault either. I just wish this thing was gone! I should have never gone down that damn street!" tears stung my eyes as I clutched my head, the pounding in it growing worse, the dream from last night on the verge of being remembered.  
The buzzer for our front door went off, making us all jump. "Who could that be?" Tobi grumbled, marching over to the speaker. "Hello?"  
"H- Hi? Is this thing on? Can you hear me?" A voice shouted, making me grit my teeth again. "Yea, stop your shouting." Tobi growled, "Now who is this?"  
"My name is Jack. I need to see Sonya." Popping my head up, looking at the speaker, "Uh, what?" Jinx looked at me, confused, "Do you know this guy?"  
"No, why the hell else would I be confused?" Walking over to the speaker, I pressed the button, "This is Sonya, how exactly do you know me?" Pausing, I hear rustling and mumbled words before he spoke again, "Look, I have a message from the Doctor. He told me to give it to you. Please let me in, I promise once you read it, I'll leave." A frown appeared on my face as look at my friends, "The Doctor? What are you, a nurse or something? Why didn't she just call me if its so important?"  
The man sighed impatiently, "Not your doctor, The Doctor! Pay attention! This is bloody important!" He shouted, urgent.  
I turned away from the speaker and looked at Tobi and Jinx, confused again. "Look, I don't know his deal, but obviously he's serious about this, I don't know this Doctor he's talking about, but he sounds worried."  
"Fine, but I'm getting my knife set out." Jinx opened a drawer and pulled out a cleaver. Sighing, I push the talk button again. "Alright, but don't try anything funny." I opened the door to reveal a man with shortish brown hair, his face relieved. "Thank you!" He seemed out of breath as she held out the folded piece of paper he was clutching. Taking it, I eyed him close, sizing him up as I unfolded it.  
He looked around and spotted Tobi leaning against the wall, by the door, her arms folded as she watched him closely. Flashing a weak smile at her, he looked to Jinx, only to see her sharpening her knife set.  
"Is this a joke?" I finally said, looking up from the paper, a scowl on my face. "What?" Tobi walked up and read it. "Your kidding right?" I look over my shoulder at Jinx and laugh. "This 'Doctor' says that I have to say I need him. Just so he can come to save me."  
"W-what" she bursts out laughing, "That's ridiculous!" The guy watching us frowns. "What is so bloody funny?" I hold out the paper, still laughing. "this has to be, the worst prank ever, man. Complete rubbish, ringing the buzzer on someone's door and running off is more eloquent than this. What did you hope to accomplish anyway?"  
He shook his head, "This isn't a prank!" I laugh again, "Sure it isn't, sorry, but I'm not buying it" I open the door, "You can leave now, thanks for the laugh, but this is over. Good bye."  
He looked at me pleadingly, "Please, you have to believe me." is voice catching in his throat, sounding choked. "This is no joke."  
A frown formed on my face, my patience worn thin,"I'm trying to be nice, Jack was it? But you are pushing buttons you shouldn't. Now leave before I make you."  
I crossed my arms as he looked me over, a tickle at the back of my mind, a faint memory trying to come forward. "You weren't so angry all the time, spirited, but angry... This is black..." He whispered, backing out the door. "Sonya..."  
"Goodbye." I slammed the door in his face, shaking the thoughts from my mind. Dusting my hands off, I turn around and put them on my hips, looking at my friends, I smile, "That's the end of that, then."  
Weeks passed without hearing another word from this 'Jack' guy. We continued with our coffee/bookstore and taking care of each other.  
"Tobi, get off your ass and help us fill orders!" I yelled over the chatter of the coffee shop. We were the busiest we have been all month, and Tobi decided today was perfect to just sit around. She jerked her head up, looking around confused. Wha- Did I jut pass out again?" She stood up, stumbling as she made her way up to the counter. "Yes, what on earth is wrong with you?" I demanded, pouring coffee for Jinx to take back to customers. "Your just not awake today. Usually we can't keep up with you."  
Tobi yawned, rubbing her eyes irritably,"I don't know, I just get the feeling I need to be somewhere else,like I don't belong here."  
I frowned at her, pausing in my actions as a chill crept up my spine. "What do you mean" Tobi looked around, confused, "I don't know, its like I need to go on a walk, I keep seeing flashes of like a abandoned road, dusty... Then nothing." The chill grew worse as I listened, the sounds of the shop growing dull. "That's so weird..."  
Tobi frowned sightly, "If your going to make fun of me, then I'll just forget about it!" Scowling, she stormed out of the shop, rubbing her arms when the wind hit her.  
"Tobi, wai-" I started, only to be out of by the door slamming. The bell ringing as if it was final. The silence in the shop was almost louder than the argument as I looked over at Jinx, worry mirrored on each others faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Jack's POV-****  
**Sounds of a busy street reached my ears before I fully materialized in the ally, just as it always was. Chatter of people walking by, cars passing to and fro on the street. With a final fizz and crackle of electric static, I pushed through to the world.  
A quick glance at my watch confirmed the date and place for me before I began walking. The customary pain in my back that always appeared when I travel twinging with each step. Rubbing the spot, I turned the corner, Sonya's shop coming into view. Looking around quickly, I crossed the street, the Doctor's warning still fresh in my mind.  
_'Jack, you only have a few hours to convince her to say it. you have to get her to!'  
'What happens if I don't in time?'  
'Then I'm stuck here, and your stuck there... For good.'  
_"If your going to make fun of me, then I'll just forget it!" A familiar voice jarred me from my thoughts, glancing up, I saw Tobi storm out of the shop. Frowning, I glanced at the doors, then at her retreating back. "The indirect approach it is then." I duck my head. Hiding my face in the collar of my coat slightly as I walk after her.

**-Tobi's POV-****  
**I stormed out of the shop, letting my feet decide where to go. Before long, I looked around, realizing I was in a unfamiliar area. The shops looked like they haven't been open in years.  
A frown grew on my face when I saw no cars, no people, not even one animal or bug. Suddenly a footstep sounded behind me.  
Spinning around, I saw a man, he looked remotely familiar but I couldn't place where I've seen him before, almost like a half-remembered dream. "Who are you" I finally demanded, backing up a step.  
He smiled, his platinum blond hair, shining slightly in the light. "I'm the man that can help you with your problems."  
"Oh yea? What problems would those be?" I fold my arms, looking him over. "I heard you and your sister arguing in the coffee shop, Tobi."  
An alarm bell suddenly went off in my head. "Look, Mr. I Don't know you, I don't trust you, and I don't like you. Why don't we just walk our separate ways?"  
The man chuckled lightly, a hand running through his hair as he stepped forward. "Now see, here's a problem with that. I want your sister Sonya. And I plan on getting her. We had a deal, she'd forget the Doctor, and I got to keep her as my own companion." He continued walking towards me until I was backed against the wall, fear flooding my mind, keeping me from thinking of any comebacks.  
"But, something went wrong, we all went back when she pushed that button, but I went farther. I think the Doctor somehow messed up the timeline I so carefully created. So I had to wait and wait, until she was sixteen." Pausing, he laughed, his hands resting on the wall on either side of my shoulders, "And well, I knew the Doctor would try something clever to mess all this up. To make her remember. So, I deployed a Dalek here, where I knew she would end up. I told him not to exterminate her, only put a little chip at the base of her skull, that way if she were to ever try and remember him, it would go boom." His laughter sent chills down my spine. Almost psychotic...  
"Well, he messed up. When he put the chip in, it must have tapped into her central emotions, she always grew angry at the slightest thing that reminded her of him. Bad for me, you see. I'm very much like the Doctor, the last of our race, him and I. She wouldn't certainly pick that up."  
Pausing for a breath, he looked down at me, almost surprised I was still there. "Now, what to do with you. I can't let you go back. You'll tell her for sure. I have no use for you... Perhaps the Daleks have one." Turning his head, he shouted something I couldn't hear. My hear was pounding in my ears.  
Something nudged me in the back, I looked over my shoulder to see a robot, circles all over it, with a plunger and a ray gun pointed at me. Its red eye staring, "Oh... OH!" I cried out, on the verge off remembering that dream.  
"Get her out of here!" The man roared, the robot pushed me again, making me take another step. Before getting any farther, I looked over my shoulder, a small grin on my face as I called out to him. "He will get you... He'll save us..."  
"Who?" He finally asked, looking after me curiously as I was fed away. "The Doctor... He always saves Sonya... Watch your back, Master." I began laughing when I saw the fury grow on his face just before I was pushed into the butcher shop.

**-Sonya's POV-****  
**"Sonya? Have you seen Tobi?" Jinx asked me as we began cleaning up the shop after the morning coffee rush. "Not since our argument."I said, frowning slightly as I looked out the window. "I hope she's OK. I mean London is pretty, but it can be dangerous."  
"I'm sure she knows how to handle herself." Jinx said, biting her lip as she stood by the door. "We'll have to worry later, looks like we have a customer." She walked outside, holding the door open for him as he ran in.  
"Welcome to the Timeline bookstore and coffee shop, how can I he-" I was cut short when I looked up and saw the man standing there. "YOU!"  
Jack stood there, panting slightly as he tried to catch his breath. "To- Tobi... She..." He gasped out. My ears perked at my friend's name. "Jinx, get him water, quick." I called to her, helping him to a chair. "Just catch your breath, calm down, then talk." Jinx ran up, holding a bottle of water out to him. Jack took it gratefully and downed half of it in one gulp.  
Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself down, "I just saw Tobi, She was kidnapped."


	3. Chapter 3

I sat down on our couch at home, watching Jinx pace in front of me. "Tobi, our Tobi, was kidnapped by alien trashcans... Who are being led by a alien who-"  
"Timelord." Jack corrected her from his seat. "Oh, Timelord right." Jinx frowned, "Where was I? Oh, this Timelord, who is evil, is trying to kill us, and your friend, the Doctor, who is good, wants to stop him and save us. But for some reason, we can't remember him even though we traveled with him for months."  
"Exactly, not that far-fetched now is it?" Jack clapped his hands and rubbed them together making my teeth grit in a flash of unreasonable anger. "Jack..." I growled, "Stop doing that."  
"Oh, right." He put his hands down and sighed, "Look, it sounds insane I know, but I'm telling you the truth. I'll even prove it." I shared a quick glance with Jinx as Jack continued talking. "OK." I said, interrupting his explanation about something. "I- What?" He said, de-railed for a moment. "I said OK. Prove it to us. Take us to where Tobi was kidnapped."  
Jack blinked, looking at me then Jinx, confused for a moment. "Take Sonya and I to the road you saw Tobi get kidnapped on, Jack." Jinx said slowly and clearly. "Your serious?" He asked, his eyebrows raised high, making my head pound again. "Yes, Jack. Now quick asking and take us there." I closed my eyes, holding the sides of my head.  
He jumped to his feet, "Let's go then." I stood up and walked to the door with Jinx. "How far is it?" I asked as I locked the apartment behind us. "Not too far, you've been there before." He looked over his shoulder, "You were sixteen."  
In my mind's eye I flashed back to the deserted road. "Why would she be there? I only found it once on accident."  
"You three are following the original timeline, but without a key player the story won't be exactly the same." Stopping suddenly, Jack turned to look at us, a hand resting on the brick wall beside him. "Here."  
Jinx scowled at him, her hand reaching out to touch the wall. "Very funny Jack. Now quick being a prick and give us proof that there's a road here."  
He grinned and dropped his hand, turned around to face the street. Then winked before walking backwards through the wall. Jinx let out a small shriek of shock. "what the bloody hell?"  
I touched the wall, my fingernails scraping on the brick. "Um... Jack?" I called tentatively. Suddenly his head appeared, grinning at us. "You guys coming or not?"  
"Um... How did you do that?" Jinx finally asked, her eyes wide. "Simple, I told myself it wasn't a wall." He reached out and grabbed my wrist. "Close your eyes and picture a road." With a worried look to Jinx, I did as he said, squeezing my eyes tight. "O-OK..."  
"Now don't think of anything but the road." His voice said gently, pulling me forward. "Its not a wall, its a road, a old dusty, abandoned road."I mumbled to myself, a cold wind blowing over my face, followed by a static wave over my body.  
"Open your eyes." Jack finally said, laughter in his voice. Peeking from between my eyelids, I looked around curiously. "Welcome to the road London forgot." Jack said, sweeping an arm out at the empty road, exactly as I remembered it. I took a couple steps forward, eyeing the shops as Jack helped Jinx.  
"This is the same exact road..." I whispered, my head beginning to ache, a buzzing beginning to build in my ears, making me grit my teeth. Jinx reached out to touch my shoulder, "Sonya, are you OK?"  
"I'll be fine, I just need to calm down..."managed to mumble, my eyes closed. "Perhaps I can help." A vaguely familiar voice said, making the three of us jump. I turned around to see a man with platinum blood hair cropped short.  
"Agh!" I groaned, a sharp pain in the back of my head making me drop to my knees. "Sonya!" Jinx rushed over to me as I gripped my hair, tears springing to my eyes. "What are you doing to her? Stop it right now!" She yelled a him, her voice cracking in fear as she gripped my shoulders.  
I looked up at him, my eyes locking on his as another burst of pain exploded in m head. With a low whimper, I curled up on my side.  
The man chuckled lightly, shaking his head, "I can't stop this, its her memories causing it." He stepped forward, his hands in his pockets. "She just needs to let the Doctor go and it will all go away." He stopped right in font of Jinx and I, looking down at us. "Let him go, Sonya, let him go and come with me, all the anger, all the pain, the feeling of loneliness you always have, will go away." I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to ignore his soothing voice, my head pounding as if it were about to split open.  
"The Doctor..." I mumbled, another flash of pain shooting down my spine, a vague face beginning to swim in my mind. "Let him go..." The man reached down to me, a small curl to his lips, not quite a smile, too sly to be one.  
"You stay away from her!" Jinx yelled, slapping his hand away, her eyes watching his every move as she crouched beside me. "You leave Sonya alone, you hear me?"  
"I could." He reached out and gripped my wrist, jerking me to my feet, swaying as I try to regain my balance. "But I won't, making a deal with the devil, you always hold your end up..." He began to pull me away, calling out as he did. "Take them, their yours."  
I turned to look over my shoulder to see odd-looking robotic cans begin pushing Jack and Jinx towards a run down store. Suddenly Jinx let out a shout, her eyes lighting up as if a confusing riddle suddenly come clear. "Sonya! I remember, the Doctor, Jack, the TARDIS, everything! He's the Master, stay away from him!" She managed to yell before being pushed into the store.


	4. Chapter 4

I started after them, confusion, fear and anger swirling around my mind as I was led away. "Let me and my friends go!" I yelled, tugging my wrist out of his grasp.  
"I don't really care to, Sonya." He smiled again, so cold it chilled me to the bone. "You made a deal with me, Sonya, and I plan on making you keep it." He reached out and grabbed my arm tight, pulling me down the street. "Please just leave us alone!" I tried to pull away again, my head pounding with each sound.  
His grip tightened, refusing to let me go. "You still holding on to him, let him go, all the pain will go away." I shook my head, trying to rid the buzzing inside my mind. "Who? And what deal do you keep talking about?" I demanded as he pulled me into a empty building.  
My eyes adjusted to the light, showing the room wasn't quite empty, a small chair sat in the middle of the floor, Wires hooked to it, making the sea look like something from a horror movie. My teeth gritted tight as the man pushed me forward, my head feeling like one large drum, pounding out the same beat. "N- No!" I screamed as he forced me down, strapping me to the contraption. Thrashing about, I tried to knock him over, My feet kicking out as he walked in front. Tears formed in my eyes as he began hooking the wires to my head.  
"This may hurt, a lot." The man chuckled before stabbing into the base of my skull with a sharp point, directly into the center of constant pain I've always had. A small scream slipped from between my lips, the tears streaming down my face as he walked back in front of me, that cold smile on his face as he spoke. "Just relax..." His voice crooned before reaching over and pressing the button beside my head.  
Pain exploded behind my eyes as the current ran through my brain, all the memories that were locked away burst through, threatening to overwhelm me.  
The Doctor laughing as we blasted through the void, the look on his face when I was in Egypt. All the midnight talks we had over tea as the others slept. Finally the hurt and anger in his eyes when I told him I loved him. "D- Doctor!" I screamed as the pain radiated through me. "Doctor, I need you! Please!" I looked at the Master, finally remembering who he was, the deal we made and smiled through my tears. "He's coming, Master, run and he'll still get you." With a final gasp of pain, my world went black.

**-Doctor's POV-****  
**The timer I ad set showed only a half hour was left, the ticking was driving me insane, even more than usual I should say. I stood and began pacing around the control room, glancing at the time with each pass. Twenty five minutes, pace pace pace pace, twenty four minutes and thirty six seconds... "Jack, what are you doing there?" I finally said, breaking the silence, startling myself as the sound echoed in the TARDIS.  
Walking to the doors, I opened them, looking out at the blackness of empty space. Not a star, not a glimmer showed. Suddenly the TARDIS jerked, almost sending me flying out the door. I ran back to the control panel, looking at the timer. It had stopped at the fifteen minute mark exactly. "Jack, you deserve a kiss!" I yelled, as I began pulling the levers starting her back up. "I'm coming , Sonya. Hold on!" I called as the familiar sound of grinding sounded around me, sending my time machine through the crack of space and into the void.

**-Jinx's POV-****  
**I glanced up at jack as he paced around the tiny room, my arms around Tobi, trying to keep her from the dirty floor the best I could while she was passed out. "Jack, y hasn't she woke up yet? What's going on?" My voice shaking with anger as he walked past me again.  
"Why didn't we remember you or the Doctor? What happened?" He stopped walking and stood in front of me, frowning. "Because the Master wanted it that way. He's been planning this for a long time." Jack finally said, looking around. "I'm not sure how, but Sonya had a part in his plan." He sighed and sat beside Tobi, looking at her with worried eyes. "I don't know what they did to her, but I can bet we're next-" He was cut off as a faintly familiar sound invaded the room. Jack jumped to his feet, a look of disbelief on his face as a very familiar blue box began to materialize in the far corner.  
"She said it!" The Doctor burst from the door, running out and grabbing Jack's shoulders, "Sonya finally remembered!" He laughed as he ran around Jack, his eyes locked on Tobi and I, the smile falling off his face as he took in the surroundings. "Where is she?"  
"The Master took her." Jack said quietly, making him spin around. "What?"  
"The Master kidnapped Tobi, drew us in and took Sonya, Doctor." I sad, looking at Tobi. "She hasn't woken up for a while." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at Tobi's forehead. When it buzzed he flipped it up a look. "he's sleeping normally."  
"What?" I scowled down at her, "Tobi, wake the bloody hell up, damn it!" I shouted, shaking her violently. "huh? what?" She snorted, coming to, her eyes locked on me, then on Jack and the Doctor. "Hey! When did you guys get here? Where's Sonya?"  
"Kidnapped by the Master, now let's go!" I yelled, pulling her to her feet. With a look at the Doctor, we ran to the door, his sonic screwdriver unlocking it so we could burst through. Running down the hall we hear yelling and small screams from behind the far door.  
"Sonya!" The Doctor yelled, busting the door open to reveal her curled up on the floor, shaking violently while the Master stood over her yelling, "Why did you do that?!" His face furious as he looked up to see us standing there. His eyes locked on the Doctor's the color draining from his face, as he backed up. Sonya looked up, her face terrified as she saw us, blood running down the right side of her face.  
"Wh-" She began, stopping as the Doctor rushed over to her, his face full of worry as he checked her head. "Sonya, what did he do to you?" He asked, his fingers probing her scalp, searching for the sore spot. "He threw me against the wall and-" She stopped, her eyes looking him over before flicking over to the Master as he edged to the door.  
The Doctor whirled around, his eyes flaming with anger, "You! Stay where you are!" He shouted, pointing the screwdriver at him. Sonya tugged on his sleeve, getting his attention. "Why are we here?" She asked softly. I shared a glance with Tobi as we strapped the Master to the creepy chair in the middle of the room. "Sonya, what do you remember?" We heard the Doctor ask her, Tobi and I keeping a eye on the Master as he struggled. "I... I don't remember anything, why do you keep calling me that? Is it my name?"  
We turned around at her words, my heart stopping as he turned to look at us, his face so devoid of emotion it made me feel ill. "Doctor can you help her...?" Tobi asked quietly as he walked past us. "I... I don't know. Her memories seem to be gone." He pulled out his sonic and buzzed it over the chair. "Not sure if this did it, or when her head connected with the wall."  
"Why would it matter?" Jack frowned, kicking at the chair. "It matters because if this chair did it, then there is no chance of her ever regaining her memories, because they don't exist anymore. Erased forever, if she hit her head, they can be brought back." He walked to the wall and leaned his head against it, his eyes so empty as they focused on Sonya sitting on the floor looking about.  
"Doctor?" I finally asked, touching his shoulder, "Hm? Oh yes, go get her and let's go." He said distracted, pulling his sonic again and pointing it at the door quickly.  
"Its OK, Sonya, I'm Jinx." I said with a smile as I helped her to her feet, she looked at me curiously as I helped her. "Who is that man?" She asked pointing at the Doctor. "He's the Doctor. He'll help you, trust me." As she walked ahead, I watched her catch up to him. "I hope." I whispered finally, watching them walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now then... What do we do with a forgotten memory? What could we do to stimulate the mind?" The Doctor clapped his hands together, rubbing them as I sat at the table, watching all of them while they brainstormed.  
"We're not even sure she still has them..." The girl named Tobi said, searching the cabinets, "Where is your coffee?" She finally asked, frustrated.  
"The left cabinet." I said suddenly, feeling a spark go off in my head, "The top self." The room went silent as all their eyes turned to stare at me. "What did you say?" The Doctor asked, breaking the silence. His eyes locked on mine. "Th- The coffee, its in the left cabinet... T-Top shelf..." I whispered, uncomfortable with all the stares. Jinx opened the left cabinet, looking on the shelf I had said. "Its here..." She said, pulling the coffee can down.

"Sonya, what else can you remember? Where are-" Jack looked at the Doctor quickly before finishing, "The pears?"  
"Pears? Why would there be pears? He hates them." blurted out, my eyebrows bunching together in confusion.  
"She's in there!" Tobi whooped, throwing paper napkins in the air. "Sonya still exists!" I was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders, the Doctor's face in front of mine, his brown eyes dancing as he laughed, "Sonya, we will get your memories back, that I promise you."He whispered in my ear as he hugged me, his voice sounded so relieved, my hear gave a hard thump as my face heated up. Why did I feel this way? This man struck so many strange emotions into my head it made me dizzy to be around him. "T-Thank you." I blushed as he let me go, only to be engulfed by the arms of the other three there. "Sonya!" Jinx giggled, I knew you'd come back to us! I just knew it!"  
I sat there watching as they began plans to help my memories unlock, a warm feeling growing in my chest, happy and... Protective, these people made me feel so welcome and loved. Somehow I knew they were the ones to trust.

**-Doctor's POV-****  
**I sat in the kitchen as everyone slept, my hearts still pounding from the excitement earlier, Sonya was there, somewhere, the only challenge was unlocking those memories. Leaning back in my chair, I stared up at the ceiling, a smile slowly creeping onto my face. A shuffling noise started me from my thoughts, turning my head, I saw Sonya standing in the doorway, a look of deep confusion on her face again. "Good-" I looked at my watch, "Morning, you're up rather early."  
She walked over and sat down at the table, "I've been up for about a half hour, but I got lost." Sonya reached over and grabbed an apple from the bowl. "This place is huge, so many doors, but somehow, I feel comfortable here." She smiled slightly biting into it. "I'm remembering things every now and then, like a closet down the hall, and..." She swallowed the bite she took and looked down at the fruit, "How much I hate apples."  
A chuckle slipped from me as I watched her throw it away. "Anything else you remember?" She frowned, thinking while she wandered around the kitchen. "Just little things, laughing over some joke with Jinx and Tobi. Or fighting with Jack. But you... I hardly remember you, just that you hate pears. Doctor, why can't I remember anything about you?" her eyes looked into mine, confusion clouding them over.  
My hearts twinged at the look on her face, "I don't know. With your memories coming back so soon, and with no problems, it may be something your suppressing yourself without knowing."  
"But why would I do that?" She frowned, frustration showing on her face now, "Everyone tells me, you and I were really close. Why would I unconsciously try to block memories of you?"

I shook my head, "I don't know, only you will. Maybe something will jolt your memory enough to make you realize why." Reaching out, I grasped her hand gently, coaxing a smile to return to her face. She patted my hand with her other. "I just wish this all could be over so we can get on with our lives, starting all over again, it sucks, Doctor. I don't know where to begin." I studied her hand, an unexplainable urge to grasp it tight in mine running through my mind before realizing what she said. "What did you say?"  
"I said, 'starting over sucks, Doctor.' " She sighed again, running her thumb along my wrist, sending a small thrill through me. But I ignored the feeling as I jumped to my feet, pulling her up too, I ran to the control room, Sonya trailing along behind. "Doctor, what are you doing?" Tobi wandered in, rubbing her eyes as the TARDIS ground into action. "I think I thought of a way to help Sonya." I explained while racing around, "She has to start over." Laughter erupted from me as I ran past Jack and Jinx as they appeared, confusion on their tired faces.  
"Start over?" Jinx yawned loudly, stretching her arms over her head as she asked. "Yes, start over." I grinned over at Sonya, getting a small one in return.  
"We take her to the beginning, when we first met, reenact it step-by-step, until something jogs loose in that wonderful, clever brain of hers." I kiss the top of her head without thinking.  
Sonya lets out a soft gasp and I looked at her, a small glimmer of recognition sparked in her eyes as she stared back, then confusion again. "Sonya, we will find out what it takes. I promise you this." I reached over and grabbed her hand tightly. "I know, Doctor. I trust you." She smiled and gripped the handle as we began flying into the Vortex at breakneck speed.

**Sonya POV**

I looked over at the Doctor as the TARDIS stopped shaking as it landed. "Are we..?" I said quietly, looking over at Tobi and Jinx as they started for the door. "Home." Jinx called over her shoulder with a laugh before racing out of the doors and up the steps to their flat. "Oh beautiful beautiful home!" She cried out, flinging the door open and breathing in a deep breath of air. "How I have missed you." Tobi ran up behind her, nearly knocking Jinx over in her rush for the kitchen. "OI!" Jinx yelled, chasing her down and pinning her to the ground. "What have I told you about not paying attention to your surroundings?"

I stood on the edge of the TARDIS, laughing softly at the sounds from inside of the flat. "Does it look familiar?" The Doctor asked, walking up next to me, looking out over the courtyard, looking up at the windows Jinx had opened to let fresh air in. "Kind of..." I said softly, trying to see herself walking across the grass with Tobi and Jinx. "I remember snow." I finally said, looking back up at him, a small smile on my face as I took in his features. He looked at me, smiling back. "Something interesting?" He asked, leaning down so he was level with my face. "Did you remember anything?"

I felt my face heat up as he caught me in the act of staring, turning quickly, I took a couple steps out onto the grass. "Um... Not yet. Just trying to think really." Walking up to the door, I stopped and looked back at him as he watched me. "I'll remember things eventually, Doctor. I just need to get something to jog my memory... Like the apple."

"I know. I just wish I could help more." He replied, his voice seeming distant as he glanced behind him at Jack. "What are you doing?" Jack shrugged and looked around. "First time she met me was at the Coffee shop of theirs, maybe that's the best place to try and remember." The Doctor seemed irritated at what Jack said, turning around and walking back into the TARDIS, his hand running through his hair, mumbling to himself under his breath. Jack turned and looked at me, completely confused, I shrugged my shoulders and walked inside of the house.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright... The day everything changed, we got up and went to work..." Jinx said as I walked into the kitchen, joining them at the table. "So... We go to work?" I asked, my eyebrows scrunched together slightly as I tried remembering what had happened. "Where do we work?"

"We don't just work there. We own the place!" Tobi burst out excitedly, nearly bouncing out of her seat as she spoke. "Vortex Books and Coffee shop." Jinx explained, glancing over at her sister with an amused look on her face. "You named it because the Doctor saved your life while you were sixteen. He found you in the road that everyone couldn't see. What did Jack call it?" She looked back over at her sister, making Tobi stop bouncing around and think to herself for a moment. "Um... I can't really remember. I mean... I wasn't even there for that bit."

"The road that London forgot." I said slowly, my lips turning downward into a slight frown as I focused on the small memory, trying to expand it to remember more. "He said 'Welcome to the road that London forgot'." Looking back up at Tobi and Jinx, I grinned slightly at their faces. Complete fascination as they stared at me, Tobi's was a bit confused while Jinx's was excited. "Actually... Yea, he called it that when we went to go find Tobi. The Master-"

My eyes widened at the name and I jumped to my feet, pointing at her. "The Master! I remember him! He-He was the one that strapped me to that damn chair, stole my memories of the Doctor... He tried to make me forget everything besides himself..." I sat back down in the chair, my head spinning from the sudden explosion in it. I could see his face clearly, that psychotic grin on his face as he leaned over me, activating the device he had strapped me to. A shiver ran through my body as I thought, his laugh echoing in my mind. "So... He erased your memories of the Doctor?" Tobi finally broke through my thoughts, her voice sounding far away.

I looked up at them again, tears gathering in my eyes as I nodded slowly. "Not all of them, but enough to where I don't remember... He wanted to rid my thoughts of him before he started on the rest of my friends. I know who you two and Jack are... But the Doctor, his face is just a blur in my head." I sighed softly and sat down, staring down at my hands. "I remember being saved from that road when I was sixteen... But I don't remember who saved me. I remember traveling in the TARDIS but I can't see who I stood next to." My hands curled into fists, nails biting into the palms. "He took him away from me!" I shouted in frustration as I searched my memories frantically. "I only have a couple memories of him and even those are fuzzy like they were starting to fade. I can't believe this."

Jinx got up from her chair and walked over to me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and hugging me tightly. "I'm sorry, Sonya, I'm so sorry..." She whispered as I buried my face in her shoulder, the angry tears beginning to fall from my eyes. "I know how you felt about him..."

"Still feel. I may not remember him, but I still have the same damn emotions." I whispered, feeling my heart thump softly, as if it were going to break in half. "Every time I look at him, touch or even talk to him... I feel so confused with how I react to him."

"Maybe that's how you can try and get the memories back." Tobi piped up, a mischievous grin on her face as she watched Jinx and I pull apart and look at her. "Maybe your emotions need to get so strong you can't help but draw all those memories back to you. They could just be locked away really good or just floating around in space, you know what I mean?"

"And how do you suggest that?" Jinx sighed, her eyes rolling around before looking at me. "I swear, she says the first thing that comes to her mind. That Jack has a bad influence on her." I grinned at her and leaned my chair back as Tobi finally spoke. "He should kiss you."

My feet jerked slightly against the table, sending me flying backwards and onto the floor with a loud thud. "Ow! What? You have to be kidding me!" I shouted at her, sitting up and rubbing my head, my face heating up as I stared at them. "There is no way that will ever happen, so forget it."

"Why? You like him enough to. You've liked him since you've been sixteen." Tobi shrugged innocently, her smile growing as she took in my red face. "You may not remember why... But you do know you like him, right? Right. So you should do something to make those memories explode. Kiss him." I stood up, putting my chair back on its feet and walking away from the table. "I don't think so. Forget it. No way." Stopping in the doorway, I looked back at them. "It won't happen. I don't think it would even work." Turning back around, I walked from the kitchen and up the stairs to my room. I opened the door and walked inside, looking around it with a slight smile on my face. "Hello again."

**-Tobi POV-**

"I don't know why she denied it so loudly." I said, still staring at the doorway with my arms folded. "You know as well as I do she's madly in love with the man."

"Yea. But you have to see it from her point of view before her memories were taken and after they were. Before, she didn't think he loved her back, and after she doesn't even know the man. She just knows she loves him, hell she probably doesn't even know its love." Jinx got up from her chair and began searching in the cabinets for something. "She's confused, upset and needs a good rest in her own bed. We'll start in the morning- I know it will work, Tobi." she added as I opened my mouth to object and interrupting me. "But she won't do it. And the only person to think about asking is the Doctor and I'm not going to do it, are you?"

I scowled slightly then sighed. "Alright, you have me there. But we need to think of a situation that would make it happen. Something romantic and exciting. Like... Being chased by a lion and being cornered together. They share a last kiss and boom! Memories!" I punched my hand with a grin up at my sister before looking away and whistling innocently after seeing her expression. "What! Its a good idea to me."

"Yes, she'll remember him, right before she's mauled to death by the lion." Jinx closed the cabinets and looked out the window at Jack as he stared into the TARDIS for a moment then walked inside, shutting the door behind him. "I think they're skipping ahead to tomorrow."

"What?" I jumped up and ran to the window just in time to see the TARDIS begin to vanish. "Oh, those cheaters! No fair!" I hit the window just as the final bit of the box disappeared amid the usual grinding noises. "Jerks, they couldn't take us with them?"

"Its easier for them to get their side planned of what they are going to do without us listening in." Jinx shrugged and turned away, heading out of the room. "Come on, let's get to bed and get ready for tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of my alarm startled me from a fitful sleep full of the Master's face and the Doctor's swirling around in a blue colored vortex. Jerking upright in my bed, I let out a low breath of air and swung my feet off to the side, wincing when they came in contact with the cold floor. "Ugh... Heaters, i need floor heaters or I'll end up giving myself a heart attack one of these mornings..." I murmured softly to myself as I made my way to the bathroom connected to my room.  
After taking a shower and getting dressed, I made my way down stairs towards the kitchen, following the scent of bacon and pancakes all the way. Poking my head around the corner of the doorway, i grinned at the sight of Jinx and Tobi fighting over what to put on the plates for breakfast. "Fruit. She needs fruit to kick start her mind in the morning." Jinx scowled at her younger sister as she tried to pile a pan full of bacon on top of the plate meant for me. "No, she needs bacon. Bacon always helps her think, remember when she wrote that book? The only reason she finished it was because of bacon that I made her at night. So ha, I win. Bacon, pancakes and coffee." Tobi snapped back, taking the plate from Jinx and setting it on the table where I usually sat in the mornings along with a large mug of coffee.  
Clearing my throat, I stepped into the brightly lit room and folded my arms, arranging my face into one of polite confusion, a devious plan unfolding in my head. "Excuse me..." I started off before being cut off by Jinx as she spun around with a bowl of freshly cut fruit and set it next to my plate of artery-clogging breakfast items. "Sonya, about time you got up, I was about ready to send Tobi upstairs with a cup of ice water..." Trailing off, she caught the look on my face and bit down on her lip, worry clouding over her face in the process.  
Darting my eyes between the two of them, I took another step into the room, tilting my head to the side, the confusion still firmly fixed onto my face as I studied their expressions. "Who the bloody hell are you?"  
With a loud 'CLANG' Tobi dropped the pan she was holding onto the floor, splattering hers and Jinx's feet with hot bacon grease as she stared wide-eyed at me, ignoring the burning sensation that began to sizzle on her toes. "Sonya, its me, Tobi. Your sister, your best friend, you know me! I'm the one that said you should kiss the Doctor last night so you ran off."  
I blinked slightly, fighting back the sudden bubble of laughter rising in my chest at their shocked faces. Struggling on keeping the confusion on my face, I rose a hand to my mouth, hiding the small grin that managed to break through. "Um..." I mumbled from behind my fingers. "I'm not sure I know what your talking about, how did you even get into my flat?"  
With a low sigh, Jinx fell into a chair and buried her face in her hands, a small sob escaping her as she tried to hide the tears. Finally calling it quits, I dropped my hand and chuckled weakly. "Sorry.. Guess it was the wrong time to make that joke huh? Too soon?" Letting out a low growl, Tobi picked up a fork and tossed it at me, missing my right ear narrowly and sticking into the wall behind. "Oi! watch it, I was kidding, I thought you two could use a laugh." I groaned, ducking my head slightly before walking over to the table and sitting down with a low sigh. "Sorry, alright."  
Before I could say anything else, a hand connected with the back of my head sharply. "Never do that again!" Jinx shouted before wrapping me up in a tight hug. "I thought I lost you again, now shut up eat your food and take some aspirin. We gotta get to work."

**-Jack's POV-**  
I sat on the edge of the sidewalk a couple blocks away from the coffee shop with my chin sitting in my hands. "How long does it take a 21st century girl to get ready?" I grumbled to myself, glancing down at my watch. Five minutes until I had to run into the shop. Letting out a light groan, I pushed myself to my feet and began walking back towards the shop slowly. "They had better be in there, and I am not drinking that coffee again. I don't care if it means its the link to everything in her mind."

**-Sonya's POV-**  
Looking up at the clock, I frowned slightly and looked over at Jinx and Tobi as they bustled around the shop, busying themselves with customers. The atmosphere seemed quiet today, full of anticipation it seemed to me. Taking my eyes away from the rest of the shop, I glanced back up at the door, my teeth catching on my lower lip while my fingers drummed on the counter rapidly. Finally catching sight of a familiar coat turning the corner across the road, I looked back down at the counter, watching as my hands automatically arranged the sugars and creamers in front of me out of nervous habit. The bell above the door rang as he pushed the door open and stepped inside, bringing in a gust of spring air with him. "Hello, welcome to Vortex books and coffee shop." I said quickly out of habit as I looked up into Jack's grinning face directly across from me as he sat down. "Hello there, Lovely Lady." He winked and leaned back in his chair, his eyes roaming around the shop curiously before landing on Tobi and Jinx as they ran around gathering orders. "He's late, he was supposed to meet me at the corner so we could walk in together but I got bored with waiting on him." He added quietly, looking back over at me with an apologetic shrug as I set a cup of coffee in front of him and rested my elbows on the counter, cupping my face in my hands as I did.  
"Where do you think he went?" I finally asked after he took a quick drink and glanced over his shoulder at the door with a curious frown on his face. "I'm not sure at all, he said he'd be there, but I waited for about five minutes and gave up. I have a feeling he's looking for something else that might help besides going through all of this day by day." Looking back over to me, Jack reached over and placed his hand over mine as I fiddled with a napkin nervously, a gentle smile forming on his face. "You know he won't give up on you, Sonya. And as long as he doesn't, I won't... I haven't seen him this happy since... Well in a long time. I've never seen him this determined before either, its refreshing to see him be the Doctor that I remember him as, rather than the dark man he was before finding you. You changed his life around, Sonya, You and your friends helped him smile again. A real smile, not one that he usually had that never reached his eyes."  
Blinking up at Jack, I frowned and pulled my hand from his, patting it gently before turning around to pour another cup of coffee for myself. "Then why can't I remember him? Why would I want to block any memory of his if all we were was happy?"  
Suddenly Jack sucked in a sharp breath, a startled look crossing his face momentarily as he registered what I had said. Jumping up, he leaned over the counter and wrapped me into a large hug. "Sonya, you are brilliant! I have to go find the Doctor, I'm sorry in advance, but I'll be back!" He said quickly, excitement crossing his handsome features before turning around and rushing out the door without another word.

**-Jack's POV-**  
Of course! How could I have forgotten? Just before everything went wrong, the fight. Agh! Running a hand through my hair out of habit, one I had picked up from the Doctor without realizing until recently, I pulled my other hand up in front of my face, studying the manipulator for a moment, searching for his heartbeats as I rushed down the sidewalk, brushing passerby aside as I did without a single sorry. I had to find him quickly and tell him, it could help, something, it just had to help her. It was the reason behind all of this mess. Feeling the first real smile spread across my face, I finally spotted a familiar tan coat ahead of me and picked up my pace, trying to reach him as he turned the corner ahead.  
My pace faltered slightly once I recognized the area, the Road, the one where they first met while she was just a girl. The one where everything seemed to start and end here. Of course he would return, it was a still point in time, where every line between Sonya and the Doctor converged at every major point in their lives either apart or together.  
Stopping outside the wall, I placed a hand against it before turning around and resting my back against it, looking out at the run-down shops across from me, watching as people passed me by without a second glance before falling backwards and stumbling slightly on the weed-choked road. "Jack?"  
Turning around, I plastered a grin on my face and walked over to the Doctor as he fiddled with one of the shop doors, the tell-tale buzzing of his Sonic cutting off as he turned to look at me with a curious expression. "What are you doing here?"  
"Looking for you, one, you missed our date. And Two, I think I know what happened to her memories of you..." He fell silent as I began to talk, telling him everything that I had thought of while following him.


	8. Chapter 8

**-Doctor's POV-**  
"She isn't remembering me because she's afraid?" I finally asked incredulously, staring at Jack with a frown on my face. "That's what I just told you, Do I have to keep repeating myself?" Jack said with an exasperated groan, a hand reaching up to his hair only to stop partway there and fall back to his side. "Look, I know this has to be it! Its the one thing that stuck out to me, but I ignored it until now. That fight... It has to be it."  
Looking down at my hands, I studied them as the knuckles on my hand turned white from clenching around my Sonic. Taking a deep breath, I looked back up at Jack, feeling a cautious elation begin spreading through me. This could be it, it could be the key to everything and I had been too worried to even think about it myself. Of course, now that Jack had told me, it made perfect sense. Of course.  
"Come on, let's get back to the shop." I finally said, earning a face-splitting grin from him as we raced for the edge of the abandoned road and heading back towards the Coffee Shop.

**-Jinx's POV-**  
Looking up, I let out a sigh at the sight of Sonya sitting on the edge of the counter, yet again, staring out the front windows, her lower lip caught in her teeth as she stared at the people passing by. "You know, if you keep staring out there like that, it won't make them appear any faster."  
Turning her head, Sonya blinked over at me before letting out a low sigh and slipping from the counter onto the floor with a slight wince. "I know... I just... I get the feeling that Jack hit on something, I just can't figure out what it could have been." Looking back out the windows, Sonya let out a groan and walked over to them, her hand reaching out to lock the door just before a figure appeared outside of it and knocked lightly on the window. "You lot still open?" A male voice called out softly, the hooded head cocked to the side in question. "We're about to close, but I suppose one more customer couldn't hurt sales." Sonya replied with a weak smile, pulling the door open for him as he stepped inside and made his way to the counter.  
I walked over and stood on the other side, waiting for him to make his decision as I tapped my fingers against the counter out of habit, my eyes moving over to Tobi and Sonya as they began to clean up the mess left by the last group of people. "Ah, alright." The man finally said, pushing the hood back and flashing as smile at me, before looking around the shop again curiously. "You know... I expected you lot to be a bit more cautious about letting strange men into your place. Especially so late as well." He said conversationally, looking back over at me. "Two of you are very valuable..." Feeling a small shiver work it's way down my spine, I backed up from the counter slightly. "You know what? I don't think we have the time to make you coffee..."  
He flashed me another smile before reaching into his pocket and pointing a gun at my chest. "I didn't want coffee anyway. I wanted your sisters. Both of them, you on the other hand, are disposable." Tilting his head to the side again, he grinned wider. "No hard feelings, right?"  
Finally I placed his accent, it had bothered me when he first spoke. Completely different from what I was used to here in London. American, completely American. "Wh-" I started to say before the sound of a gunshot echoed in the shop and a sharp pain in my chest cut me off. Sinking down to the floor, I looked over at Tobi and Sonya's faces, shock, horror and anger. No, no it was too soon! I had to protect them... Feeling my heart falter, I looked down at the hole in my shirt, watching with suprised interest as my blood seeped out onto it, staining the green cloth a dark red as it spread out and down much faster than I had expected._ My heart, he shot me in the heart._ I finally managed to think before my vision began to fade, a buzzing sound echoing in my head followed by a faint shriek that could have only been Tobi.  
_"Get off of me you bitch!"  
"You shot her! You killed my sister, I'll kill you!"  
"Get off before I shoot your other sister, now! I don't care if she's the valuable one! I'll shoot the lot of you and walk away!"  
"Tobi! Get off of him, You know Jinx wouldn't have wanted you to get yourself killed over her!"  
"But... Shot her! I wo... No! Le...! Doctor...hell are... and Jack... Help..."_  
The sounds of the fight faded away as a dull roar replaced the buzzing in my ears, my vision finally fading away as I blinked out of the universe.


	9. Chapter 9

**-Jack's POV-**  
"Come on, they'll be closing soon." I called over my shoulder to the Doctor, sharing an excited grin between the two of us as we spun around the corner, spotting the shop door just ahead. Pushing it open with a flourish, I flung my arms out wide with a grin. "Ladies, the capti-" I cut off as I took in the surroundings. Empty, no one was here. Feeling myself go on high alert, my eyes darted around the store, a hand holding up to the Doctor as he entered the shop behind me. Taking a couple of steps towards the counter, a coppery smell struck my nose. Wrinkling it slightly, I felt a sickening feeling wash over me. I knew that smell all too well, being in several wars, there was no mistaking it, along with the faint scent of gunpowder in the air with it.  
Stopping right at the counter, I glanced over at the Doctor as he made his way around the counter slowly, freezing as his eyes locked onto something on the ground, the color and cheer that was on his face draining away. "Doctor.."  
"Jinx..." He replied softly, crouching down and vanishing from my view. "Shes dead... No pulse." The Doctor said in the same tone, his voice coming out choked with grief. "She was shot in the chest, no chance of surviving..." Finally taking a deep breath, I walked around the edge of the counter to join him and felt my own heart stop at the sight of Jinx laying on the floor, blood pooling around her as she stared lifelessly up at the ceiling above us.  
"The blood is just starting to thicken... It must have happened just minutes ago." The Doctor added, reaching out with a hand and gently closing her eyes before standing up and striding towards the door. "Wait! We can't just leave her here." I called to him, startled by his callousness as he left her laying there. "Jack, we don't have time to bury her body right now. We can do that later, Right now Sonya and Tobi are out there, taken by the one that shot Jinx." He said sharply, spinning around to face me, fury flashing in his eyes dangerously as he took a step towards me. "Either you come with me, or I'll go myself. I'm going to get them back, and we will make sure that they are unhurt."  
Blinking back the sting in my eyes, I stood up and cast a final glance down at Jinx before looking back up at the Doctor and nodded shortly, walking over to meet him by the door and stepping outside into the falling dusk.

**-Tobi POV-**  
Sonya was in shock, sitting in the corner of the small room they put us in. Completely empty of course. They knew of our travels with the Doctor, they knew he wouldn't pick up some girls out of a whim. They had to be clever, so no chances with us managing to escape with a paperclip and several sheets of paper. Looking back up, I caught her as Sonya brushed a hand across her eyes, the first movement she made in the past hour. "Sonya-"  
"Don't talk..." She said quietly, cutting me off as she stared at the floor in front of her blankly. "Last thing we want is them to think we're plotting." I closed my mouth slowly and nodded quietly, sparing a glance at the door before moving over to sit next to her, a protective arm draping over her shoulders as we sat.  
Them being the men that had killed Jinx, the men that kidnapped us right after and shoved us in this room. Something about a large payday, but from who we didn't know. Something about a big payday as they did. They called us valuable, how I had no idea. Glancing down at my arms, I scowled at the long sleeves there. Ones I had worn since my kidnapping by the Master. I never told anyone what had happened while they were gone, the tests, the DNA... Silver skin with odd circle markings all up and down them.  
Clenching a fist, I looked up to glare at the door again in thought. They knew, somehow, they knew about it. I can understand their interest in me, but Sonya was a mystery. She was clever, beyond people her age and several more above her age, but even then, they didn't seem to value cleverness as much as rarity. Closing my eyes, I leaned my head back against the wall behind us, tightening the arm around Sonya as she shuddered slightly. I had to get her out of this place, even if it did end up killing me in the process.  
_"Tobi, what are you doing up?" The Doctor glanced over at the doorway, frowning slightly as he peered at me over his 'brainy specs' as Sonya liked to call them fondly. The other Sonya that is, not this confused one.  
Letting out a low sigh, I wander over to the table he sat at in the library and sat down in a chair opposite of him. "I couldn't sleep. I've been thinking about Sonya again." Leaning back in his chair, the Doctor shut his book and pulled his specs off, running a hand through his hair as he did. "I have been too... She seems so much more fragile than before. She can't seem to gain the confidence she had from before even after remembering all of you."  
I look up at him with a slight frown on my face, my arms resting on the table as I studied his haunted expression for a moment. "Doctor, you have no idea how much of an impact you had on her life when she was younger, do you? Your the reason behind her confidence. You made her realize that danger is everywhere, but as long as she used her brain, she could save herself and anyone else with her."  
Blinking at me, his expression startled at my revilation, almost confused as he leaned towards me. "I saved her life with a nilla wafer, how is that inspiring?"  
"You tricked a Dalek, Doctor. You helped her realize that being clever was the best weapon in the world. She threw herself in her studies after that, did everything she could to learn so she could be smart. Her confidance grew as she did and eventually she became the Sonya you know now." Leaning back again, I rubbed my hands over my face as I spoke, trying to get my point across to this man was nearly impossible. He overthought everything anyone said, searching for a hidden meaning behind the words. "If she can't remember you, then she can't remember how you inspired her so there is a large blank to her where her confidence came from. She doesn't remember why she studied, so she's just clever, she has no reason backing it or the fuel to make her confidant." Trailing off, I looked over at him with my arms crossed over my chest with a frown settling on my lips.  
He stared down at the book in front of him for a moment before letting out a gusty sigh. "You're right, I didn't see that before, but now that you mention it, it makes sense. More than I had hoped it would..." Suddenly, he snapped his head up to look at me, a serious expression on his face as he reached over and grabbed my hand tightly in his. "Promise me that while she cannot remember who I am, and if I am not around to protect her, you will, Tobi. Swear you will keep her safe at all costs."  
I stared at him for a moment, the silence stretching out between us as I thought over his words before smiling brightly. "You don't have to make me promise that, Doctor."_  
Looking back down at Sonya, I let out a low sigh. A promise I would have kept even if I hadn't made it. Protecting Sonya was my job, both Jinx and myself did it for so many years. Feeling a sharp pain lance across my chest, I closed my eyes again and tightened my arm again, pulling Sonya close as she trembled with barely suppressed sobs. Protect her, get Sonya out of here, even at the cost of my life wouldn't be so bad. It was my job, an unspoken reason for myself.


	10. Chapter 10

**-Doctor's POV-**  
"Any ideas..?" Jack finally asked after we had walked from the girl's shop and to their home only to find it empty like I had expected. Looking up from the chair I sat in I frowned at him. Unsure myself as to where we should go next. They had left nothing behind, no way to track them. Their phones were both at the store along with Jinx's, no one outside recalled remembering seeing a vehicle drive off with the two inside.  
Letting out a low groan, I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes, once more trying to reach out with my mind and search for Sonya as I had over the past years. Coming to her in her dreams, trying to reason and guide her down a better path than I had spotted in the beginning.  
"I don't know Jack... For once, I do not know where we go now." I finally murmured, eyes still shut tight as I searched for the familiar spark of her thoughts. Something, anything. The weakest light would guide me to her, but nothing. Feeling him crouch down next to the chair I sat in, Jack rested his hand over mine, trying to gain my attention. "Doctor... I know it's hard. But we have to find something, some way to find her." He murmured softly, the stress in his voice nearly tangible as he spoke. Without looking at him, I knew the stress of today would be showing around his eyes. The only aging that would show on his face at this point, thanks to Rose.  
Suddenly I jumped from the chair and began pacing around the room, anger simmering in my mind as I thought over everything that had happened. I had lost Rose and Donna, I refuse to loose Sonya and Tobi as well. My heart clenched slightly as I realized the situation Sonya was in was too much like Donna's at the moment. Couldn't remember who I was, something was keeping her from doing it, only this time, it wasn't me doing it. It was Sonya herself that didn't want to remember. And Rose... Shaking my head sharply, I banished the thought from my mind. I refused to think of loosing her in that fashion.  
Turning to Jack with a grim face, I pulled my hands through my hair in thought for a moment before nodding. "Come on, to the TARDIS, I think I know something we can do."  
With a bright smile for the first time all night, Jack nodded then headed for the door. "About time you showed back up. I was afraid I might have to slap you."

**-Sonya's POV-**  
My body hurt, everything was sore from laying on the floor. Thankfully Tobi was with me so I could lay my head on her lap. Looking up at my friend, I frowned slightly at the pained expression on her face while she slept. Gently lifting my head, I slid her hand from my shoulder and sat up quietly, trying not to disturb her. It had been at least two days according to my watch, and the first time I had seen her asleep. Looking up at the door, I got to my feet, swaying slightly before reaching out and placing my hand on the wall to steady myself then walking over to it and pressing my ear to the damp wood. Everything down here was damp, as if they were near a river of some sort. Some water source at least.  
"I'm telling you, those girls will get out eventually."  
"Impossible, that door has steel in the middle of it. Not to mention no way out, no windows, nothing in there that they can use to pick the lock or anything."  
"If we keep them here too much longer, either he will show up, or they will escape. I'm telling you."  
"Well fortunately they won't be here that long. He's coming today to pick them up, so just sit here and keep an eye out. Only a few more hours and we'll have our money, and he'll have his... Treasure I suppose you would call it."  
A low chuckle followed this statement before the soft sound of footfalls passed the door and faded away. Stepping from the door, I walked back over to Tobi and sat beside her, staring at the wood with a frown on my face. Obviously they had been taken for a reason. Someone wanted them as prizes. But for what? Who on earth would want them? I was just a woman with partial amnesia. That was all, Tobi... Glancing over at my friend, I let out a low sigh, remembering what she had told me just a few hours ago about her arms. Why she suspected they wanted her too.  
Leaning my head back, I closed my eyes again and tried to fall asleep, letting the exhaustion of today wash over me as I finally drifted away again, trying to block out the room, the men outside and the worry in the back of my mind that the Doctor wouldn't find us in time.


	11. Chapter 11

**-Jack's POV-**  
Falling back into the jumper seat beside the control console, I watched as the Doctor began typing several commands into them with interest. His eyes glued on the screen in front of him as several Gallifreyan symbols popped up at once. Reading them quickly, he dashed around to the other side and began messing with the levers and knobs there with a concentrated frown in place. "Alright... That should do it. I hope." He finally announced, glancing over at me with his hand running through his hair once more. It was no wonder it defied gravity with how often he caused it to stick up doing that.  
Standing up, I stepped over to the same screen he just finished looking at and frowned at the readings on it for a moment before finally realizing what he had done. "You locked onto her bio signature?" I finally gasped, looking over at the Doctor with my mouth open in astonishment. "How? You had to have some bit of DNA from her!"  
Flashing me a large grin, he held up her diary. The one she left on the TARDIS apparently after we had dropped them all off at their Flat just the day before. "Her oils, skin flakes and hair are all over these pages. Only a small sample would have been enough. With how much of her DNA is on this book, I could clone her from one page if I wanted to." Tossing it onto the jumper seat I just vacated, he began fiddling with the levers again, watching as the readings jumped up and down with each adjustment.  
Turning around, I bit down a chuckle. So many jokes I could have made from that simple statement. They nearly tumbled from my lips before I could stop them. Later, there would be time later after we got the girls back. Then I would give him hell for that. Turning back around, I began circling the console as he worked, feeling useless as he continued with what he was doing. "IS there anything that I could do. Something at least, anything small. I hate standing around here with you doing all the work when I have two perfectly capable hands..." Again, I had to bite off another suggestion, my lower lip protesting as I clamped down on it with my teeth to keep from laughing.  
The Doctor looked over at me, his eyes unfocused as he tried to bring himself back into the TARDIS rather than the place he was in full of numbers and calculations. "Hm... You could..." He said for a moment before shaking his head and going back to the leavers and switches once more. "Jack, just stand there. I don't need any distractions at this moment. I have to get her Bio Signature just right or we won't land anywhere close to where she is."  
Letting out a loud groan, I plopped down into the Jumper seat and picked up her diary with curiosity. Green fake leather bound the pages and a red ribbon attached saved the page she was on last. Casting a quick glance over at the Doctor's back, I flipped it open to the first page and glanced over it curiously. She was good, amazing artwork, detailed sketches of the control room, her room and as I turned the page, of the Doctor in profile. She drew him as he was talking about something interesting to him. Probably space and time as usual, or of another historic person he ran into at one time or another. She had even managed to get the slight lift of his lips as he spoke, how he half-smiled with each word. His eyes as well, they sparkled with a life that no sketch I had ever done had. I almost expected the drawing to turn and face me with that grin and ask why he was staring again.  
Quickly shutting it, I set the diary off to the side and leaned back in the seat with my eyes closed. It was obvious she still cared for the Doctor, she just had no idea why she did at all. Or she would have never drawn that picture in the first place, and with so much detail.  
"Alright, here we go!" The Doctor's voice rang out just before the TARDIS jolted sharply and sent me flying from the jumper seat onto the floor in an untidy heap. "Jack, get up, we don't have time to lay around." He called from the door as he slipped his long tan coat on. Scrambling to my feet, I grabbed my jacket and followed him out the doors without a word.

**-Tobi's POV-**  
Blinking in the dim light, I stared at the door in confusion. Something was different, I couldn't quite tell what it was. Lack of food and with only water to fill my stomach had caused a fuzzy feeling to fill my head as I struggled to comprehend what was so wrong with this picture. Suddenly I sat straight up and wrapped a hand around Sonya's next to me, my eyes glued on what was so wrong. The door was open! Scrambling to my feet, I pulled her along with me and took an unsteady step towards it as she clung to my hand and arm with both of hers. "Come on... Walk, Sonya." I said weakly, my voice seeming to rasp from the lack of water they gave us today. I had already figured what they were doing, waiting outside to see if we had the strength to get out of the room ourselves. They had weakened us, but not enough to kill, just enough to keep the fight from our bodies.  
Tugging Sonya along next to me, we stepped out into the brighter light, nearly blinding us as we raised our hands to shade our eyes. "Ah, good, they are still a bit strong. Less work for us, bind their hands and lets go. He said a half hour to the drop." A male voice spoke, familiar, American accent with a hint of irritation as rough hands grabbed our wrists and tied a rope around them.  
My eyes finally adjusting in the light, I quickly glanced over to Sonya, her eyes still shut as the man holding her binds pulled her to start walking again. Feeling a low pain in my chest, I took a deep breath and looked around the room again, trying to spot the familiar voice I had heard moments ago. Finally my eyes landed on the face, the man that killed my sister, the one with a gun. His lips twisted upwards in a cruel smile as we were led past him like a couple of dogs. "Good luck ladies. I'm not sure what he has planned for you two, but you were most definitely worth the work... Can you imagine, 150,000 pounds for each! that is 300,000 all together, a hundred thousand for each of us." Winking quickly, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and watched as we were led out of the doors and away from his line of sight.


	12. Chapter 12

-Tobi POV-  
A door ahead of us was jerked open, casting blinding light from the outside onto my face and causing me to slam my eyes shut. A hand pressed against my back roughly, shoving towards where the door was. Stumbling blindly, I felt a sudden warmth wash over me followed by a gentle gust of air  
Slitting my eyes, I squinted into the bright sunshine, a large black car sat a few feet off to our right and with another shove, I was directed towards it. The men said nothing at all as they led Sonya and I towards the car and loaded us into it. Securing our hands to the handles on the doors, they left us alone with the driver who started the engine and drove away the second both doors were shut.  
Glancing over, I spotted Sonya beside me, her expression carefully hidden behind a mask of indifference as she stared out the tinted window. Opening my mouth, I tried to gain her attention only to have a weak rasping noise escape my throat. Pressing my lips together, I swallowed thickly and tried again. "Sonya."  
My horse voice caught her ears and she turned to face me. Only then did I realize the mask was no mask at all. Her eyes were empty as well. No hope or strength shone from the blue as they normally would in a situation like this. Feeling my mouth dry up once more, I swallowed again, my tongue sliding roughly over the roof of my mouth. "Sonya, he'll come. He always saves you." Dimly I remembered saying the same thing o the Master just before he managed to somehow lock her memories of the Doctor inside her mind.  
Shaking my head, I slid over in the seat as far as my restraints would let me and rested my forehead against her shoulder. Trying to offer my strength, optimism and hope as best I could.

-Jack's POV-  
"So... Any idea for your plan, Doctor? Or are we going to wing it like we always do?" I asked casually, trying not to betray the fact my heart rate was nearly through the roof at this point. In the dim light, I watched as he peered over a stack of pipes at the abandoned factory. Crouching back down, he turned to face me with a troubled expression. "We get them back, Jack. We get them back and take them somewhere safe. Then we find out why they were kidnapped." He finally said after a beat, his eyes boring into mine with an intensity I've seen whenever he was faced with a difficult decision.  
Nodding my head quickly, I looked over at the dark factory again, noting the guards posted outside. "Well, someone is in there anyway. And a car just pulled up too." I added, spotting the black car as it pulled up to the door across from us. The Doctor looked back over the pipes in time to see Sonya and Tobi forced out the door and into the car quickly. Before we could even think of something to stop them, the car pulled away again with them loaded inside. "Dammit..." I swore under my breath as the men outside watched the vehicle pull out into the main road and vanish around the corner before turning around and walking back inside quickly.  
Looking back over at the Doctor's grim face, I nodded and we both turned back around, walking to the TARDIS once more. "Now what? We have no idea where they've gone or for that matter how far." I demanded as soon as the door shut behind us, the Doctor striding straight towards the console and beginning to mess with the controls once more. "We have her Bio Signature, we can follow them to any corner of the planet if we wanted to, the universe even if I were to extend the scans..." He called, his tone distracted as he ran to the other side and began to fiddle with the buttons and switches there quickly. "All we have to do is scan the area on tomorrow's date... They should be there by then."  
Letting out a low sigh, I walked over to where he stood and watched as his hands flew over the controls, my mind completely elsewhere as he worked. _If it isn't too late by then,_ I thought ruefully, my eyes drifting over to the Journal sitting on the jumper seat again. _I pray to all that is holy we won't be too late._


	13. Chapter 13

-Sonya's POV-

I don't know how long we had been riding in that car, minutes, hours, days even when it finally stopped that the driver got out. Lifting my head from the window i watched him talk to several men standing beside the car. His gestures towards us let me know who and what exactly he was talking to them about. Letting out a small sigh, I glanced over at Tobi as she sat next to me, her eyes locked on the driver and his partners as well, her eyebrows pulled together in thought while watching them. "What are you thinking?" I finally whispered, my voice raspy from lack of use. Her eyes shifted towards me, studying my expression for a moment before she lifted her hands on front of her, untied and free. My mouth popped open in shock as I stared at her hands, dimly I noted the cut rope on her lap along with a rather small pocket knife. "How on earth did you manage that one? They searched us, there was no way you could of hid that." My voice rose an octave with the words, excitement, fear and the sudden urge to cry rushing through me all at once. "Well... Talking to jack a lot, you tend to pick up on things." She muttered, her eyes flicking back to the window for a moment to make sure no one noticed the sudden change in atmosphere. If I didn't know any better, a blush rose to her cheeks as she said that. "Spare me the details and cut this rope would you?" I finally asked, my eyes darting over to the window as well as I held my hands out to her as far as I could. As I watched the men outside, a faint tugging feeling pulled at my wrists along with a rasping noise as the knife slowly cut through the fibers of the rope binding them together. "Hurry, hurry." I hissed to Tobi, spotting as one of the men turned to the car and began walking over. His clothes were a bit different from the others, cleaner, more fitting. Tailored to his exact form. _He must be the one that paid for us to be caught... _I thought to myself, not even noticing as Tobi finished cutting through the last bit of rope and tucked her knife back out of sight. Suddenly a rush of anger surged though me, dark, black anger like from when I was younger, before the Doctor came back, before we remembered anything about him. Besides myself, the same anger that over took me every time I was stressed over something. _The same money he used to have Jinx killed right in front of us. Shot in cold blood simply because 'she wasn't needed... _ Ignoring Tobi's sudden intake of breath, I lunged for the car door and flung it open, my eyes fixed on the man with only one intent. Slamming that perfect face right into the concrete beneath his perfectly expensive shoes.

His eyes popped open in surprise as I leaped from the car, my eyes locked on his face as it changed expressions. Finally registering the one on his face now was pure fear when his eyes fell on me. Before I could reach him, however, a sudden jolt of pain arched my back and froze me in mid-step. A current of electricity arching through my body as I fell to the ground and convulsed. Dimly I heard Tobi's voice screaming for them to stop as I jerked on the same pavement I planned on crushing the man's face in. My body jerking out of my control as the taser stayed connected. Finally it stopped, my breathing harsh while I opened my eyes and glared up at the smug face above me with intense hatred. "My my, you are more of a fighter than I thought, Sonya. We'll see if there is any way to break you out of that." Turning away and out of my line of sight, I heard him bark several orders to the two men with him, something about taking us underground before someone saw. I heard no specific words through the rushing of blood in my ears.

-Doctor's POV-

I was seething, absolutely angry for the first time in many years. My hands trembled with an unaccustomed fury as they clenched at my sides. They used a taser gun on her, _a taser gun! _Right in front of me and I could do nothing about it as it happened. Jack had to put his hand on my shoulder to keep me from leaping from our spot that we hid in. His hand still remained there simply from the fact that I knew if he let go, he'd charge up there himself and take out each man on his own. Looking at each other, we nodded silently when the men and girls vanished into a doorway. Getting up, we walked straight towards it without a single care of cameras pointed right at us. We knew they would see us coming, we knew and we didn't care.

Pointing my Sonic at the door, it clicked as the latch sprung so we could push it open and stride into the cool darkness of the hallway before us. Very like before while on the Game station with Jack and Rose, we walked with purposely and without a single care besides one goal in mind. Though this time, the goal we had wasn't dead, we had something to loose and knew what would happen if we were careless. Turning a corner up ahead, I spotted the guard before Jack and ducked back behind the wall just as he opened fire. Jack, caught by surprise, was pelted by several bullets before falling on his back. I spared him a glance before stepping out as the man reloaded. Walking quickly, I pointed my Sonic at his gun, causing it to shift the firing pin just enough to where it wouldn't work. The guard, realizing his weapon was useless, dropped it on the ground and backed up against the door he was stationed at. "Look, don't do nothin! I was doin my job! I swear, I'll let ya through, just gimme a 'mo to get the key out!" He turned around and shuffled in his pockets nervously before producing a key card and sliding it in the slot next to the handle. Letting out a low breath, I tried to calm myself down as Jack joined me. "This was a new coat." He snapped at the guard, one of his hands brushing across the smattering of holes over his left breast with a scowl. "I'll remember that next time I see you in a new coat." Jack added with a grin before vanishing through the doorway with me.


End file.
